Love is foolish
by Keberin
Summary: C'est l'histoire de flemeth,de ce qui la fit devenir comme elle est aujourd'hui.A t'elle toujours considéré les émotions comme inutiles, préférant le pragmatisme?Pourquoi ne crois t'elle plus en l'amour?  Je suis nul pour faire des résumes.Mais venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Love is foolish

**Je ne suis en aucun cas propriétaire de dragon age et de ses personnages, Bioware l'est. Mais un certains nombre de personnage viennent de mon imagination. **

**C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez pas trop dur svp ^^ ( désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire). Bonne lecture j'espère.**

* * *

><p>Il est vrai que beaucoup d'homme m'ont « aimé », j'étais très belle et ils éprouvèrent tous du désir pour Flemeth. Tous sauf deux, mais peut on parler d'hommes dans leur cas.<p>

* * *

><p>J'étais fort jeune, et je n'avais pas encore toute la puissance qui est actuellement mienne, même si les esprits m'écoutaient, mon don de « vision » et mon association avec les démons n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Ah, vous ne me croyez pas ! Cela n'a guère d'importance, d'ailleurs je ne suis qu'une vielle femme qui parle trop. A vous de m'écouter à votre guise ou non. Ce n'est pas comme si cela changera le reste du monde, seulement votre vision sur certaines choses concernant notre affaire. Mais qui sait, peut être que tout ce que je vous raconterai, n'est que tissu de mensonges. Après tout, il est toujours plus facile de mentir surtout lorsque la réalité se montre si hideuse. Mais revenons à nos moutons.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme je le disais, je n'étais alors qu'une jeune jouvencelle ayant soif de pouvoir. C'est à cette période que je m'étais mise en quête de la vie éternelle. Je n'avais que peu d'outils à ma disposition alors j'écoutais ce qui se disait parmi les hommes et les esprits, scrutant les songes des uns et plaidoyant avec les autres.<p>

Puis un jour, une rumeur me parvint de chez les mortels, je vous omets les détails, certainement trop sanglant pour votre cœur si pur. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'au plus profond des terres sauvages se trouvaient un lieu, dit « maudit », par les simples d'esprit, car quiconque s'en approchait, venait à mourir. Les esprits se montrèrent plus précis, eux connaissaient la face cachée de la source de ces murmures. Apparemment, un des rares spécimens immortels peuplant ce monde, y avait élu domicile. Avant de partir l'esprit m'averti, l'homme que j'allais rencontrer, était très dangereux et puissant. Il serait peu judicieux d'envahir son territoire sans une raison suffisamment évidente pour qu'il ne vous tue pas. Sauf bien sûr si l'on cherchait à le provoquer car l'on se pensait assez fort pour pouvoir lui arracher le cœur, puis ensuite le dévorer pour acquérir les pouvoirs et la longévité de son prédécesseur. Sinon, il y avait une manière bien moins rustre, consistant à lui ramener ce qui le faisait rester en notre contrée. Bien sûr, j'optais pour ce dernier choix : je n'aurais qu'à obtenir sa confiance puis à le séduire pour avoir ce que j'aspirais de lui. Et comment tromper au mieux sa vigilance si ce n'est en lui rendant ce qui lui était chère. En outre peu d'homme, résistait au charme d'une belle jeune femme.

Il faisait encore grs lorsque je me rendis dans le domaine de celui qui était évoquait par ses semblables comme « le dieu de la mort ». Vu sa réputation, je m'attendais à voir un démon, ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant. Mais ce ne fut en rien le cas. Je supputais que si ce n'était point un démon, du moins serait-t-il un bel adonis, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'ébène, préférant se soustraire à la lumière du jour, avec si possible des airs d'ange déchu. Sur cela aussi, j'avais tord. Si cela c'était arrêté seulement aux apparences, j'en aurais été plus qu'heureuse.

La vue, de ce qui ressemblait au loin à un panthéon, me fit sortir de mes rêveries. Je pris un peu plus conscience de mon environnement, et la pile de cadavre qui aurait du m'accueillir était belle et bien absente. Toutes indications d'un jadis carnage avaient été enlevé, ou bien soigneusement dissimulé ou tout simplement n'avait jamais existé. Seule la présence d'une forte barrière magique, confirma que je me trouvais au bon endroit. Etrangement, je la traversais sans aucune difficulté. C'était comme si elle m'attendait, me reconnaissant.

En étant si près de ce bâtiment immense, insolite, et inconnue de ma personne malgré le fait que je connaissais très bien les terres sauvages, il prit encore plus des allures de temple et moins ceux d'une "maisonnée" ou même d'une "demeure". Colossale et imposant, avec son toit en forme de dôme, soutenue par de puissante colonnes, il était en tout point taillé dans un marbre, d'un blanc éclatant sauf pour ce qui était du sol d'un ton plus rosée. Il n'y avait pas de mur, seul les colonnes délimitées les frontières du "dedans" et du "dehors". D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrée, ni de porte, mais on pouvait en distinguer une, puisque de petits escalier mener à elle et elle avait en plus une "ouverture" plus large que les autres. De plus cette "maison" dégagé une sensation solennel mais toutefois agressive, presque féline.

Devant tant de "grandeur", je me sentis un peu petite, et fut prise d'une incongrue timidité. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que j'émis tant de réserve envers quoique ce soit. Mais ce fut aussi à la fin de cette entrevue que je perdis une grande partie de mon arrogance. Il n'empêche que ce sentiment impromptu et nouveau en mon sein, ne fit qu'accroitre à mesure de mes pas.

L'endroit était peu meublé, mais en rien ne fut t'il "modeste". Il faut admettre que tout semblant de "modestie" s'évanouissait face à la vue splendide sur le seul lac digne de ce nom de toutes les terres sauvages. En outre la qualité du mobilier était outrageusement excellente, et venais rajouter à cette "splendeur". Il est certain qu'il ne se privait de rien ou du moins de peu, sans pour autant faire dans l'extravagance.

La pièce, si l'on pouvait appeler cet espace démesuré et quasiment vide une pièce, ne contenait que deux chaise longue, un espèce d'hôtel, une table avec quatre chaise, une armoire, et pour terminer un vase sur un piédestal. Mais pas la moindre trace de lit, peut être n'en avait t'il pas besoin ou bien s'accommodait il d'une simple chaise, qui sait. La seul chose dont je suis certaine c'est de ne l'avoir jamais dormir ou même réellement fatiguer. Par contre les tapisseries étaient présentes à foison, tant que l'on ne voyait guère le marbre rosé du sol. Certaines étaient même accrochées aux colonnes, donnant une ambiance "tamisé" par endroit.

Ce fut d'ailleurs près de l'un de ces recoins que je l'aperçus, dans ce qui semblait être la 'pièce" de détente. Il était allongeait nonchalamment sur l'une des deux chaises longue, regardant le lac se revêtant de sa robe aux couleurs du crépuscule. Dès que j'eu posé mes yeux sur lui, ma parfaite image du tueur impitoyable éclata en mille morceaux. Ce fut au point même où je vins à douter, aurais je pris un mauvais détour et me serais je retrouvais chez un jeune adonis aux allures de chérubin ? Et il ne fit aucun signe pour admettre, reconnaitre, ma présence. Du moins aucun dépassant le "un peu plus que subtil" pour mon œil d'humaine, à moins que le silence et la quiétude l'entourant ne fut t'un signe. Il n'empêche que je fus tant subjugué par sa placide beauté, que je ne fis rien pour changer la donne.

Le temps passa et finalement hypnotiser par cet être semblant d'une fragilité extrême, j'osais m'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux fasse le premier pas, non ? Même si, quand j'y repense, et dieu seul sait à quel point j'y songe souvent, je me trouve d'une sottise … bref j'étais venu en tant que tentatrice et ce fut moi qui tomba sous son charme alors qu'il n'avait pas même daigné lever le petit doigt. En somme, je ne sais si ce fut ses airs de poupées en porcelaine, évoquant une douce délicatesse, sa bouche si finement dessiné, son nez aquilin, son air de noblesse ou bien encore sa longue chevelure blond pale, presque argenté, qui sous les dernières lueurs du jour prenait des allures doré et orangé, malgré bon gré j'eu une irrépressible envie de le toucher. De faire glisser mes doigts, dans ses cheveux si soyeux, de savoir si sa peau était aussi chaude que sa personne était impassible mais par-dessus tout, j'aspirais à entendre sa voix. Serait-elle douce, musicale et profonde ? Ou bien le contraire ? Je vois bien à vos sourcils froncé, et vos yeux rieurs que mes paroles doivent vous paraitre on ne peut plus incongrue, si ce n'est sibylline, surtout venant de moi. Hélas, moi aussi jadis, je cru en ce que l'on appelle "amour", je l'ais connu même si brièvement, puis renier. Le dénie n'est il pas la première chose que l'on fait lorsque ce que l'on ressent nous consume doucement ou trop rapidement ? Moi, c'est ce que je fis. Je ne me cacherais pas non plus derrières des inepties, que même de jeune enfant ne viendraient à croire. Puisque c'est mon honnêteté que vous souhaitez, là voici. Mais si vous l'aviez rencontré dans toute son faste, ou si un jour vous venez à croiser sa route, vous comprendrez pourquoi toutes femmes digne de ce nom serait fasciné, hypnotisé, devant un tel être. Il n'y avait pas que sa longévité bien plus importante que la moyenne qui était intriguant… Mais je m'égare, veuillez pardonner cette vielle folle que je suis.

Bref, ma main agit d'elle-même, et arrêté par une poigne de fer, avant même d'avoir atteint son but. Etonnement, il possédait une force démesuré, à mon plus grand damne d'ailleurs. Et aussi soudainement qu'il avait enserré mon poignet, il le lâcha, sans jamais un regard à mon encontre. Puis doucement, comme si je venais de dire mes pensées à voix haute, ses yeux bleus d'azur me dévisagèrent de la tête au pied sans une once de vergogne. Il eu un léger sourire en coin, mais ses yeux demeurèrent vide de toute expression, tant que cela me déconcerta presque.

Brusquement, il m'agrippa, tirant d'un coup sec, ce qui me fit atterrir sur son torse nu et brulant, d'où j'entendis battre calmement ce fier cœur. A peine eu je le temps de reprendre mon souffle, qu'il m'emprisonna dans son étreinte. J'aurais certainement était ravi, en d'autre circonstance bien évidemment. Puis en un battement de cil, il enfouie son visage dans le creux de mon cou et doucement, d'une manière délibérément détachée, de sa voix roque et profonde, il susurra dans mon oreille "Que viens faire une mortel en mon domaine ? Et de surcroit détentrice de mon sang !"

4


	2. Note prochain chapitres

Désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis un bon bout de temps à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui aimerai avoir la suite. J'ai été un peu débordé ces derniers temps entre mes exams et la vie de tous les jours. Je promets de publié le prochain chapitre dans cette semaine. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr d'être régulière parfois j'ai des pannes d'inspiration et je ne suis pas du genre à écrie dans ce genre de cas.

En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews. Bisous à tous. Keberin


	3. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour l'attente. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière mais avec la recherche d'une entreprise ça va être galère. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois pour qu'il me convienne un minimum.**

**Flemmeth et le monde de dragon age ne m'appartient pas contrairement à Bioware. Mais certains personnages dans cette fanfic sont bien de mon crue. Bisous à tous. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Un peu choqué et dans plus d'un sens « désarmée », mon cerveau se mit à travailler à un rythme effréné. Que voulait-il dire par « man sang » ? Tout ce que je détenais de lui était cet étrange médaillon …

Je cru qu'il allait parler encore. Au lieu de cela il desserra son emprise, et doucement une étrange lueur vint en ses yeux bleu sombre. Je ne peux guère vous dire ce que ce fut, de la compassion ou de la curiosité peut être tout simplement de la lassitude.

Puis bêtement je compris qu'il attendait ma réponse. Que m'avait-il demandé déjà ?

« Mortelle, que vient tu faire en ces lieux ? Peut être me surprendra tu contrairement aux autres » son regard devint encore plus sombre si ce n'était possible. De la lassitude décidais-je. Mais était-il judicieux de lui dire la vérité. Je l'observé à nouveau un bref instant. Lui mentir, si il le détectait me coutera chère, très chère … Mais qui dit qu'il fallait mentir il suffisait d'omettre certain aspect de ma venue.

« Vous rendre ce bijoux dont j'ai ouïe dire vous appartenez. » Il rit, d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire cruelle. Puis aussi soudainement s'arrêta. Son aura menaçante contredisait son corps complètement détendue. Enfin il détacha l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et distraitement porta sa main à son front. « Me crois-tu sénile. Je n'aime guère perdre mon temps petite. Alors dit moi qu'as-tu à m'offrir qui me fera te donner ce que tu aspire

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous pouvez parler sire. Tout ce que je souhaite et de vous rendre votre bien

- Très bien jouons cette charade. Et en quoi devrai je récompenser un tel acte magnanime ?

- Je ne souhaite point de récompense mais je serai honorée de pouvoir vous rendre visite. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir faire votre connaissance.

- Je vois. Pourquoi pas petite, pourquoi pas … eh bien faisons connaissance » Il eu un sourire moqueur et brusquement nos positions furent inversé, il agrippa mes poignets d'une main les immobilisant au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais terrifié pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Crois tu vraiment qu'un jolie minois allait être suffisant ? En d'autre circonstance et avec quelqu'un d'autre ta petite stratégie aurait certainement fonctionné. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je jouerai ton jeu ou même danserait au rythme de ta charade. Mais si tu tiens tant à ce que nous fassions connaissance je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. » Et il ponctua son discourt en me mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

A ce moment précis toute peur s'en alla, remplacé par de la fureur. Je voulus me débattre, l'insulter. Comment osait il me traiter ainsi comme une moins que rien ! Moi Flemeth !

Mais il m'avait sous sa coupe et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour l'empêcher d'abuser de moi. Cette pensée me fit rire amèrement, je n'étais effectivement rien contre lui. Et tout aussi vite qu'elle était venu, ma colère repartie, ne laissant que doutes et inquiétudes.

Aussitôt, il éclata de rire, loin du sinistre précédant, mais d'un rire vrai, cristallin, empli d'amusement. Ensuite quand il fut calmé il répondit à mon monologue intérieur, ses yeux rieurs, son expression montrant un soupçon de curiosité. « Ne t'inquiète pas petite, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de violer les fillettes.

Pour répondre quant à tes inquiétudes, tu n'es effectivement qu'un insecte qu'il me sera facile d'écraser » Il dit cette dernière partie sur un ton si froid et sérieux que j'en frissonnais d'effroi. Ne le laisse pas voire que tu as peur me dis je. Grave erreur.

« Pourquoi avoir peur maintenant ? N'avais tu pas en tête de me séduire ? Eh bien le moment n'est il pas opportun » voyant que je ne parlerai pas ni ne bougerai, il continua « Il semblerait que tu te sois sûr estimé ». Il se leva, pris une carafe et en versa un peu de son contenu dans deux verres. Il m'en tendit un que je pris puis huma le sien avant de le porter à ses lèvres tout en s'asseyant à coté de moi. Voyant au bout d'un temps qu'il n'était pas tombé raide, je fis de même et put constater qu'il s'agissait de vin.

« Tu me semble suffisamment divertissante pour que je n'opte pas pour l'option là plus simple… De plus je ne peux décidément pas me comporter en complet ingrat envers la personne me rapportant mon sang … » j'allais l'interroger à ce sujet lorsqu'il posa son index sur ma bouche et tout bas me susurra « Il ne serait pas sage de poser des question auxquelles tu sais d'avance que les réponses ne te plairont pas. Malgré tout il faut bien que tu es un os à ronger aussi petit soit il. Mon sang dans notre affaire désigne deux choses. Celui physique coulant dans mes veines et un autre bien plus subtil, moins tangible. Mais ne te fait pas d'idée tu n'es pas l'une de mes descendante. » Il regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait. « Reviens demain. Nous conviendrons d'un marché qui nous sera à tout deux profitable. Si bien entendu tu ne change pas d'avis d'ici là. Et rappelle toi : tout viens à point à qui sait attendre ».

Le moment d'un battement de cil et il avait disparu. Me laissant seul avec mes songes, les traces de sa chaleur sur la chaise longue, seul réminiscence qu'il existait bien et que je n'avais pas rêvé.


End file.
